Samuel Tillinghast
Doctor Samuel Tillinghast. is the main antagonist of the series and his genetic material was used as a base for all of the clones in the Keith series. An enigmatic character his ultimate aim is to subtly control the path of Human evolution through artificial means by the use of numerous secret projects made by XCOM scientists Appearance He is a man of advanced age. His height is quite average, though he seems to have a hunch. His most notable feature is that he often has his eyes closed, only rarely opening it when he is excited, as well as a birthmark that can be found on his right temple. Since his resurrection he has regained his lost youth. Personality Samuel Tillinghast is a sinister figure despite his usually smiling expression; while he doesn’t share their pro-alien beliefs like the Cult of Sirius he does wish to evolve the human species. However Tillinghast has no sense of morality or respect for human life. His only interest in humans is as research subjects. His philosophy to scientific research gives absolutely no concern to the means as long as the ends is accomplished he has no qualms in killing people for the success of his research (even himself), which brings him at odds with EXALT whose morality clashes with Samuel’s eagerness to push the boundaries of science. He also admits that his eagerness has resulted in not seeing anything around him when something unexpected happens, and admits that this has caused accidents that have nearly killed him several times. He had no compunctions against using the people like "guinea pigs", and only showed concern when Kiyama was killed and EXALT escaped with the ARMs cores because he was losing valuable research subjects and a key member of his research team. Even towards his own clones he showed little compassion or concern to the ones that died in XCOM's experiments. Manipulative, clever and decisive Samuel is an old man with an analytical mind. He has become sensitive to people plotting something. He can see through people's deceptions through their mannerisms, for example he was fully aware that Keith Black was going to kill him. By the series' end, he has taken to declaring himself God and insisting that he'll nuke the planet so he can remake it in his image. The irony is that the sentient alien meteor he was using for this plan, Azreal, only came to Earth because it was drawn to of human emotions, after spending millions of years alone in space. It Background Samuel began as a famous and influential researcher who famous in many different circles in XCOM. His expertise is in the line of neuroscience, where he conducts experiments to improve the potential of the human mind. His skill and influence allowed him to work his way up the ranks to the point where once Earth's supply of Elerium is exhausted he was named head of XCOM leading the effort to develop a substitute for Elerium-115. However Samuel showed his true colors two years later when instead of officially disbanding XCOM like he was ordered to he started operating it in the shadows though its various bases as well as research facilities with agents spread across the world. During this time he explored the possibilities of boosting psychic power. His methods are through "overloading rouge psychics" by destabilizing the brain and breaking its tolerable limits by the use of manipulation of the brain and subjecting it to extreme treatments involving overuse of chemicals. His increasing cruelty prompted various soldiers and scientist including Kiyama Harumi, Juliet and India squad to attempt a cue resulting in the creation of Alice. Ever eager for testing the new technological advances as well as wanting to be alive to see the results Samuel created the Keith Series. He is killed by Keith Black shortly after the successful implantation of Black's ARMS unit. He does not resist or try to run, he simply basks in his own feeling of accomplishment as the fruition of his experiments kills him. He even claims that his body is fare trade. In actuality Samuel was laying semi-dormant inside of Keith Black for 20 years and was subtly influencing him and gaining more control as time went on. Upon gaining full control of Keith Black’s body Samuel dubbed himself Keith White. Ironically it is mere overconfidence in his abilities that brings disaster upon Keith White, as he doesn't notice the fatal damage sustained against Ryoga, which in the end shatters his core and renders his barrier useless and allows Violet and Godai to defeat him. Split in half by the Knight's lance and denied by Kiyama, he finally sees the absurdity of his beliefs and dies laughing at himself. Abilities Samuel is a talented researcher, specialized in neuroscience, and power developer. He has also shown to be a masterful geneticist. Truly a genius, he continues to make discovery after discovery while others are left trying to understand the fundamental technology of his designs. It should also be noted that Keith White seemed to show slightly more mastery over Humpty Dumpty than Keith Black as he was able to compensate for Ryo's immunities and out strategize him. He also showed the ability to fly through the use of branched, wing-like structures grown from his back. The most strange of all the ARMS, appearance-wise, Humpty Dumpty takes form of a shadowy humanoid creature, though underneath it is a comically stick-like figure. This shadow-like exterior acts as a formidable armor, capable of absorbing and nullifying other ARMS attacks and assimilate them, thus granting control over all other ARMS powers and abilities. Trivia Samuel Tillinghast was the good counterpart to Keith White in the original series. This character is based off of a combination of the original Keith White, Hagire Rinichirō from Deadman Wonderland, and Kihara Gensei Category:The Keiths